1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanner used in, for example, a POS system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scanner used in a POS system includes a scanning unit (bar code scanner) and a keyboard and is designed to be able to not only read a bar code provided on an object by the scanning unit, but also have information input by the keyboard (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 5-46801). The body of the scanning unit is formed in the shape of a stand, while the keyboard is attached tiltably to the body.
In a scanner used in a POS system, sometimes an input means called an electronic multipurpose keyboard is provided. The electronic multipurpose keyboard includes a display device including a touch panel and a keypad. The display device and the keypad are supported by the body of the scanning unit.
In a scanner including an electronic multipurpose keyboard, a plurality of cables extend between the keypad and the scanning unit, between the display device and the scanning unit, and between the display and the keypad. At the time of assembly work of the scanner, the display device and the keypad and the related support members are assembled in a state where the plurality of cables freely move. Therefore, at the time of assembly work, the cables interfere, the cables end up being pinched, and the work efficiency of assembly becomes lower.
Further, the display device and the keypad sometimes have to be treated to prevent noise due to static electricity. This becomes a cause of increased cost.